Saint Seiya contra el tiempo
by Vios94
Summary: La muerte de Zeus, trajo con sigo la liberación del castigo para un titán muy poderoso, ahora este busca controlar a los humanos pero para ello debe restablecer el equilibrio, la única manera de lograrlo es despertando otros titanes, pero todo cambia cuando Cronos es despertado, pues subestimaron su poder...
1. El error de matar

Era un día tranquilo, el sol abrazaba la tierra, todo parecía tranquilo luego de pasar por las 12 casas del santuario y cobrando la muerte de Afrodita, Máscara de muerte y Saga, más tarde pasando por los 7 generales del mar y acabando con las ideas de Poseidón de conquistar el mundo y de hundirlo, y por su puesto luego de ir al inframundo a enfrentar a Hades y enfrentar y derrotar la tiranía del gran dios Zeus, los caballeros como humanos aún sienten algunas repercusiones de estas batallas, a pesar de esto su poder no ha disminuido.

Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun se encontraban reunidos en la mansión de Saori, como era de costumbre, mientras ella se encontraba en el templo de las 12 casas, nuestros viejos héroes recordaban algunas de sus batallas, cuando de repente algo extraño comienza a suceder, algo en el universo parece estar mal, el ambiente se vuelve más caluroso y de alguna manera el cuerpo de los héroes pesa más y les cuesta moverse, algo andaba mal en este planeta, los caballeros salieron de inmediato para averiguar qué sucedía, el mundo se notaba extraño parecía como si el cielo se viniera encima, y los mares quisieran unirse con este, de repente aparece una figura esbelta, era un gigante asombroso algo que los jóvenes héroes nunca habían visto, su tamaño era asombroso y su cuerpo impresionante, los caballeros se sorprenden y no saben cómo actuar.

- Tú quien eres, ¿que haces aquí? – Preguntaba Seiya al hombre gigante y fornido

- Mi nombre es Atlas, el titán mas fuerte – Dijo el gigante con una fuerte y poderosa voz

- Titán… maldición Atlas…- Shiryu parecía preocupado mientras pronunciaba estas palabras

- y ¿que quieres? – Con una voz desafiante se dirigía Hyoga al Titán

- jajaja que atrevimiento el tuyo simple mortal, hablarle así a un titán – de una manera burlista lo decía Atlas

- ya responde. – sin parecer intimidado ni tampoco inseguro hablaba Hyoga

- con la muerte de Zeus mi condena se ha disuelto ya no tengo que cargar los mares y el cielo de esta pobre tierra. – Burlándose de los humanos dialogaba con nuestros héroes el titán Atlas

- ¿por eso se ha perdido el equilibrio? Maldición – Preocupado por la tierra y la humanidad hablaba Shun

- a este paso este planeta puede tener unas 32 horas antes de consumirse por completo, a menos claro que otros titanes se liberen como Océano, Temis y por su puesto Cronos. – Decidido a liberarlos intentaba convencer a los caballeros el impresionante titán

- despertar a otros titanes…- comenzaba a dudar Seiya

- jajaja los ayudaré a hacerlo y gobernaré este mundo con ellos bajo mi mando, pues soy el titán más fuerte.- Confiado y seguro de hacerlo se pronunciaba Atlas

- no podemos permitir que el mundo sea destruido, pero tampoco que los humanos seamos esclavizados por los titanes, ¿qué debemos hacer?- Se preguntaba el caballero del dragón

- Liberemos a los titanes…- Dijo una voz diferente, era Mü el caballero de Aries

- ¿Mü? Pero que dices y luego como nos liberamos- Preocupado y confundido le hablaba Shun

- Han derrotado a Poseidón, Ares, Hades y Zeus, con la ayuda de los caballeros dorados derrotaremos a los titanes- le decía Mü a Shun para tranquilizarlo

- ¿Derrotarnos? Jajaja ya veremos que pueden hacer mortales – con su voz fuerte y confiada hablaba Atlas intentando intimidar a Mü

- y ¿dónde encontramos a los otros titanes?- Preguntó Seiya

- el Tártaro- Respondía Atlas con rapidez

- el Tártaro… es imposible llegar ahí – Afirmaba Shiryu

- no con mi ayuda, actualmente no conozco su ubicación exacta pero si lo averiguamos los llevaré hasta el Tártaro – Decía Atlas a los caballeros de Atenea

- ¿Soy el único que no sabe qué es el Tártaro? – Decía Seiya confundido

- el Tártaro es como la parte más terrorífica del Hades pero aun peor… Creo que su ubicación es más allá del Hades, del Hades al tártaro existe la misma distancia que de la Tierra al Cielo…- Informaba Mü a sus compañeros

- el Hades… Hades el hijo de Cronos…así que ustedes mataron a los 3 hijos más poderosos de Cronos, jajaja creo que serán más útiles de lo que yo pensé... y tú, mortal de vestimenta dorada, ¿sabes dónde queda el Tártaro? – Dijo Atlas algo sorprendido de la capacidad de los caballeros de bronce

- hay que viajar al Hades, y ahí encontraremos la puerta al largo camino del Tártaro, pero hay un problema, lo único capaz de abrirla es un trueno de Zeus. – algo dudoso de si podrían conseguirlo hablaba Mü

- Creeme, yo podré abrir la puerta, guíame al Hades y la puerta a la cárcel de castigo de los Titanes y yo los ayudaré a liberar a Cronos, Océano y Temis y su mundo no será destruido… - Afirmo Atlas

- Chicos guíenlo al Hades, yo llegaré luego con compañía, nos vemos…- Dijo Mü mientras se marchaba se dirigía al santuario, mientras los caballeros, al cargar sus armaduras emprenden un nuevo viaje al Hades esta vez con una nueva misión, liberar a los titanes.

Mientras los caballeros caminaban al inframundo se preguntaban que nuevos retos les esperarían en este lugar, y como abrirían nuevamente el portal al inframundo, mientras tanto en el santuario Mü reúne a los 5 caballeros dorados en la sala del patriarca (6 incluyéndole) y habla con ellos.

- La peor batalla y la más temible está por suceder Atlas ha despertado y con ello trajo el desequilibrio en el mundo la única manera de salvarlo es liberar a otros Titanes, pero su siguiente plan será esclavizarnos.- Decía el caballero de Aries para convencer a sus colegas de ayudarlo

- y que ganamos con salvar la tierra, si la humanidad no dejará de sufrir – Decía Milo el caballero de escorpión a Mü y sus otros colegas

- ¿entonces prefieres morir? – Cuestionando la respuesta de Milo, hablaba Aldebarán de Tauro

- antes que ser esclavo, si prefiero morir. – afirmó Milo

- bien ya sé que cuento con Aldebarán mas no con Milo; Kanon, Aioria, Shaka, ¿cuento con ustedes? – Preguntaba Mü

- no estoy seguro de cuál sea tu plan Mü, pero yo te apoyo - Afirmó Kanon

- lucharé al lado de ustedes y de Seiya – Dijo Aioria

- no estoy interesado en luchar contra los titanes de momento me mantendré al margen. – Decía Shaka

- bien Aldebarán, Kanon y Aioria vamos, debemos irnos. Dijo el caballero de Aries mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia el Hades, en el portal que se encontraba sellado y que debían averiguar cómo abrirlo, aunque con la ayuda de Atlas no debía ser muy difícil.

Al llegar al punto de encuentro Atlas se alegra al ver tantos caballeros poderosos, pensando que servirían para sus planes, luego de que todos se saludan y la muestra de alegría de los de bronce al ver los caballeros dorados, Mü pide a Atlas que abra el portal al Hades, ya que este debe ser capaz de hacerlo si dice ser capaz de abrir la puerta al Tártaro, Atlas pide a los otros que se alejen un poco, estos se corren y Atlas con un poco de su cosmos logra abrir el portal al Hades, todos los caballeros se sorprenden - Creo que debo modificar el plan, Atlas es capaz de acabar con todos nosotros de un golpe – Pensaba Mü

Todos comienzan a adentrarse en el Hades acercándose a Caronte, sin embargo Caronte no se encuentra cerca…

- … es hora de enseñarles algo – Dijo de una manera burlista el titán

De repente agarra a Hyoga de la cabeza y lo tira hasta el otro lado de la laguna Estigia, todos se sorprenden al ver el poder de Atlas.

- Hyogaaaaaaa, ¿estás bien? – Gritaba Seiya preocupado por el caballero del cisne

- Maldito Atlas para la próxima podrías avisar lo que vas a hacer – Le decía Hyoga aunque Atlas no pudiese escucharlo

- bien quien sigue…- dijo el Titán

Atlas comienza a tirar los caballeros uno por uno con su increíble fuerza, y luego el salta hasta el otro lado de la laguna, comienzan a caminar cuando de repente escuchan una voz…

-No llegarán más lejos…- decía una voz con un tono desafiante pero que parecía conocida

Los caballeros voltearon y vieron un viejo enemigo, ¿podrían derrotarlo más fácilmente? ¿O el rival habría entrenado y sería más poderoso?

Continuará


	2. Un nuevo Hades

-No llegarán más lejos…- Se escuchó una voz al fondo

-¿Caronte?- dijo Seiya algo sorprendido

-Nos encontramos de nuevo- Dijo Caronte riendo

-Sigan amigos, ya lo enfrenté una vez, podré hacerlo de nuevo- dijo Seiya confiado

Atlas dibujo una sonrisa camuflada en su rostro, como si esperase que Caronte saliera, los caballeros confiando en Seiya avanzaron en su camino para llegar al Tártaro donde buscarían dar equilibrio a la tierra, habían pasado unas horas desde la llegada de Atlas y el tiempo de nuestros caballeros comenzaba a agotarse, mientras Seiya debía encargarse de Caronte, los demás debían llegar al lugar esperado, mientras Mü pensaba en un plan para acabar con los titanes y poder devolver el equilibrio al mundo, El Hades mantenía su ambiente oscuro y aspecto tétrico de la última guerra santa. Mientras los dorados y los de bronce seguían su camino con Atlas, Seiya aún se encontraba a la orilla de la laguna Estigia con Caronte.

-Creí haberte matado- le dijo Seiya a su rival, mientras se preparaba para cualquier ataque

-Ya he muerto antes, eso no es nada para un espectro de Hades- decía Caronte riendo

-Pero acabamos con Hades, ¿Cómo puedes seguir vivo?- Seiya mientras se mostraba inseguro y dudoso

-Hades estará muerto pero su cosmos aún circula por el inframundo, y esto fue suficiente para regresar a la vida- Explicaba Caronte a Seiya mientras agarraba su remo y se preparaba para atacar

-Así que no eres el único, acabaré con tigo rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo- Dijo Seiya decidido

-METEORO PEGASO- Gritó Seiya al atacar a Caronte, pero el ataque de Seiya fue detenido…

-T… tú, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sobreviviste?- Decía Seiya sorprendido, no era para menos, de repente la figura de Hades se postraba a su frente con gran presencia y físicamente sorprendente…

Por otro lado Mü percibió el cosmos y la presencia de Hades e igual manera la sintieron los otros caballeros dorados, inclusive los de bronce, por supuesto que Atlas lo notaba, pero la ignoraba por alguna razón ¿qué podría estar sucediendo? ¿Cómo puede Hades estar vivo? Mü se acercó a Aioria y le dijo que se marchara de inmediato a ayudar a Seiya, Aioria no dudo y se fue rápidamente hacía la laguna Estigia preocupado por lo que le pudiese suceder a su amigo y compañero, la misión de los caballeros esta vez es la más importante y por eso no pueden fallar, ya no se trata de salvar una diosa, se trata de salvar el mundo e inclusive el universo… Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo podía Hades estar vivo y mostrarse como si nada le hubiese pasado?

-Jajajaja, no podrás derrotarme esta vez pegaso- Reía desenfrenadamente el Espectro Caronte

-Hades, ¿cómo has sobrevivido?- Preguntaba eufórico el caballero de Pegaso

- No te preocupes Seiya no es real, es una imagen creada por el cosmos que queda de él en el inframundo, no sé cómo pero no es del todo real, su cuerpo aparece pero no puede moverse- explicó Aioria al llegar al lugar de la batalla

-Jajajajaja y aún no entienden que su peor enemigo camina con ustedes- decía Caronte mientras continuaba riendo desenfrenadamente

-Si te refieres a Atlas sabemos que es un enemigo- dijo Aioria confundido

-Jajajaja ingenuos- Algo parecía esconder Caronte ¿pero que era?

Luego de la pequeña charla Seiya lanzó otro meteoro pegaso detenido por la figura de Hades nuevamente, mientras de inmediato Aioria lanzó su ataque relámpago de voltaje, al parecer el escudo que suponía la figura de Hades solo podía detener un ataque a la vez sin embargo el ataque del caballero dorado no dio en su objetivo final…

-REMO GIRATORIO- ataque utilizado por Caronte

-Jajaja no me subestimen, he mejorado también- Decía Caronte mirando a sus rivales fijamente

Mientras tanto los otros caballeros seguían avanzando, sin embargo no estaban ni a la mitad del camino, todos se preguntaban qué pasaba con Seiya, Aioria, Caronte y Hades, pues solo percibían el cosmos de hades por momentos, de repente un cosmos extraño comienza a aparecer, a Shun le parece conocido este cosmos, sin embargo no identifica de quien pueda ser, Atlas se muestra misterioso, Mü nota su reacción y se pregunta –¿porqué no pareció sorprenderse con la aparición de Caronte ni la de Hades? ¿Qué planeas Atlas? – mientras continuaban su camino, de repente el cosmos que sentían comenzó crecer y Aldebarán recibió un latigazo, guiado al suelo por la potencia del ataque Aldebarán se impulsó antes de caer, puso sus brazos en el suelo y empujó su cuerpo hacia arriba, de inmediato atacó

–GRAN CUERNO- pero su ataque no fue eficaz pues su brazo fue detenido por un látigo

-¿Tú? ¿Que no había acabado antes con tigo?- Dijo Kanon con su tono de voz característico sereno y tranquilo

-jajaja bienvenido al inframundo donde toda alma puede renacer, así que el chico de la cadena se encuentra con ustedes, tanto tiempo ¿no? Shun- le decía el nuevo adversario Rune de Balrog

- Váyanse yo me encargo- Dijo Kanon, conociendo su habilidad y gran poder los demás se marcharon dejándole la misión de acabar con Rune.

Dos batallas se libraban al mismo tiempo, cuantas más esperarían a nuestros caballeros, que marchan con un rumbo, y un objetivo, pero sin un plan que los ayude, a ellos y a los otros caballeros y los millones de humanos que deben ser salvados en la tierra, mientra Kanon se vuelve a enfrentar a Rune, Seiya y Aioria buscan la manera de acertar un golpe en el cuerpo de Caronte, pues de alguna manera siempre logra evitarlo…

-CORRIENTE APLASTANTE- gritó Caronte al juntar sus dos manos y crear una esfera de energía, la lanzó rápidamente contra pegaso y por el nuevo poder que tenía Caronte fue capaz de golpear a Seiya

-Seiyaaaaa, ¿estás bien?- Preguntaba Aioria preparado en caso de recibir un ataque

-Maldición, ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez- dijo Seiya preocupado

-Lanza tu mejor ataque, haz arder tu cosmos, no podemos perder más tiempo, yo haré lo mismo- Dijo Aioria mientras hablaba con Seiya y se ponía en posición

-de acuerdo- asentía Seiya con la cabeza

-jajajaja creen que podrán tocarme, ilusos- reía Caronte seguro de su defensa

-COMETA DE PEGASO- Gritó Seiya mientras su cosmos ardía en gran medida en su puño

-PLASMA RELAMPAGO- Al levantar su puño y permitir a su cosmos arder el caballero de Leo lanzó su ataque

Con la potencia y capacidad del ataque de Seiya la figura de Hades se disipó, sin embargo logró a su vez detener el ataque del pegaso, la velocidad del ataque de Leo, combinada con su habilidad para atacar desde todos los ángulos fue suficiente para golpear a Caronte y derribarlo, a pesar de que este hubiese utilizado su remo giratorio, sin embargo lo peor solo estaba por venir, pues luego de derribarlo un gran cosmos apareció, tan sorprendente como el cosmos de Atlas, tan potente para sorprender a nuestros caballeros, de repente Caronte se levantó como si no hubiese sido golpeado, inclusive parecía más fuerte

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué demonios pasa?- Decía Seiya preocupado

-jajajaja es hora de que comiences a creer que esta es tu última batalla Pegaso- reía confiado Caronte

-Maldición de quién fue ese cosmos, se manifestó unos segundos y desapareció de nuevo- dudoso de la situación hablaba Aioria

Kanon percibió el gran cosmos y se enteró del crecimiento del cosmos de Caronte, -supongo que lo mismo pasará si derroto a Rune- pensaba Kanon mientras Rune se encontraba en una ilusión, por otro lado Mü seguía guiando a los demás a su destino, ni si quiera habían llegado a la mitad del camino, ¿podrán llegar antes de que la tierra fuese destruida y no pueda recuperarse? ¿O encontrarán otra vía para salvar el mundo?

-¿Qué ha sido ese cosmos?- Preguntó Shiryu a Atlas

-No ha sido nada, continuemos- ordenaba Atlas a los demás

- Mü, aún no entiendo, si crees que podemos acabar con los titanes porqué no acabamos con Atlas y lo mandamos de nuevo a sostener la tierra- susurraba Hyoga a Mü

- no creí que pudiésemos derrotar a los titanes así, es obvio que Atlas es muy poderoso, pero los demás no se dejarán mandar por él, esperaba que lucharan, en el Tártaro, y poder encerrar nuevamente a los titanes, pero con Atlas herido dar nosotros el golpe de gracia y enviarlo a continuar con su trabajo- explicaba susurrando Mü a Hyoga

-Pero ahora no creo que funcione de alguna manera somos menos poco a poco, no sé cuantos rivales más nos toparemos y cuantos más se quedarán atrás- terminaba de hablar Mü con Hyoga

-no te preocupes, mantengamos ese plan, se que nuestros amigos volverán con nosotros y quizás alguien más nos ayude- decía Hyoga

En la batalla entre Seiya y Aioria contra Caronte parecía no tener fin, todos los ataques eran rechazados por el nuevo poder de Caronte, sin embargo este aún no ha lanzado su ataque ¿Podrán acabar con él, o su nuevo poder será suficiente para detener a Seiya y Aioria? Mientras tanto Kanon se veía en problemas pues Rune consiguió evitar la ilusión, fingió caer en ella para atacar a Kanon, ahora el caballero de Géminis se encuentra herido y lucha solo por acabar con su enemigo ¿Qué pasará ahora, quien acabará con quien, y de quién puede ser el gran cosmos que reavivó e hizo más poderoso a Caronte? Los caballeros están en aprietos, y no hay quien pueda ayudarles.

Continuará…


	3. Lucha Titánica

-Combatir, en una lucha que no termina, ¿qué sentido tiene eso para ustedes? ¿Por qué no desisten? Los humanos son patéticos- se escuchaba una voz firme y siniestra

-Pronto terminará, acabaremos con esto y volveremos a tomar lo que nos pertenece, solo debemos descansar un poco más, cuando lleguen acá estaremos listos- con seguridad y serenidad luego de decir unas palabras, tomó asiento y esperó a que llegara el momento oportuno…

Los caballeros peleaban sin lograr nada, esta batalla no podía ser muy larga si esto seguía así, por más santos que sean, los protectores de Atenea son mortales y se enfrentan a muertos vivientes, a dioses y a titanes, ¿Cuánto puede resistir un cuerpo humano luchas tan intensas?

Mientras la lucha continuaba Aioria pensaba en algún plan sin llegar a nada, Seiya atacaba, Caronte solo evitaba los ataques, pero… ¿porqué no atacar? Si tanto es su poder ¿qué espera? Seiya no se veía ni siquiera agotado, era más su deseo de acabar con el mal, que se separaba de su lado humano y sobrepasaba los límites, Aioria observaba y analizaba la situación, por más poder con el que se ataque, el caballero dorado sabe que no tienen opción de lastimar al espectro –atacar sin sentido, solo agotará nuestra energía, no parece tener puntos débiles en su defensa, si pudiésemos lanzar un tercer ataque desde otro ángulo acabaríamos con él pero ¿cómo?- mientras se mantenía al margen de la batalla dejando a Seiya luchar solo ¿qué podría hacer? ¿Cuál es la alternativa?...

La sangre caía en el piso, no era una herida mortal, pero si parecía grave, el dorado tenía un gesto reflejante de dolor en su rostro, su casco llevaba unos minutos en el suelo luego de ser arrebatado al recibir un golpe, su brazo izquierdo era un tormento, el dolor que le causaba era insoportable, Kanon se encontraba herido, se descuidó un poco, lo que bastó al espectro Rune para acertar dos golpes en el cuerpo de su enemigo, el poder de Kanon siempre ha sido impresionante entonces ¿por qué no se movía? ¿Porqué recibió los dos golpes sin siquiera intentar evitarlo? ¿Qué piensa Kanon, se habrá rendido? Esto no es normal, no en un caballero de Géminis, pero él agachó su cabeza, Rune de balrog le decía palabras sin sentido, solo quería provocarlo, el juez se reía del santo de Atenea y movía su látigo de un lado a otro acercándose al caballero dorado.

-Eres débil, te acabaré con un golpe más, tus ilusiones no me afectan ahora- acercándose a Kanon, con su vestimenta movida por el viento, levantando el látigo se preparaba Rune

-REENCARNACIÓN- Gritó Rune al lanzar su látigo a Kanon

-Ahora si morirás Kanoooon- Gritó Rune…

El camino se hacía largo Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun parecían preocupados, ¿qué pasaría ahora? ¿Quién más estará en su camino? ¿Llegarán a la puerta del Tártaro sin problemas? Mü y Aldebaran se mostraban callados, las piedras eran una constante en el camino, árboles sin hojas, lo que parecían lagunas estaban secas; a medida que avanzaban el paisaje era más tenebroso. El camino era largo y silencioso, nadie hablaba pues las palabras sobraban en ese ambiente tan tenso, de repente, lo que no sucedió con los enemigos pasados ocurría ahora, las cadenas de Andrómeda comenzaron a moverse percibiendo peligro, algo se acercaba, era algo diferente, un cosmos más allá del cosmos de un dios, las cadenas habían presenciado el poder de muchos dioses, pero ahora ¿por qué se movían tanto?

-Las cadenas, esto no es normal, el peligro nunca había sido similar, ni con Hades, ni con Zeus- preocupado mirando sus cadenas moverse y sin percibir el cosmos de algún rival Shun se preocupaba por lo que pudiese venir

-Shun ¿qué sucede?- Preocupado e intrigado preguntaba Hyoga a su amigo

-Las cadenas, maldición, ya está aquí- al hablar, sintió un presencia a su alrededor, entonces lo supo, Shun sabía que el enemigo se encontraba ahí, a su lado

-Impresionante, pero los he venido siguiendo desde que entraron al Hades y hasta ahora notan mi presencia, supongo que los otros cosmos ayudaban a esconderme, o será que me acerqué demasiado esta vez- decía una voz que se acercaba poco a poco a los caballeros y al titán Atlas.

-Astreo, que haces aquí ¿cómo escapaste?- intrigado y en posición de lucha viendo hacia la profundidad a su izquierda se encontraba Atlas

-La puerta está abierta Atlas, si los demás no han salido es por esperar a recuperarse- La voz se aproximaba, el tamaño de su cuerpo era normal, igual que el de los caballeros, llegaba a la mitad de Atlas en altura, era Astreo el titán padre de los vientos

-Abierta, así que Cronos y los demás pueden salir en cualquier momento- preocupado mientras miraba al suelo pensante hablaba Atlas

-¿Porqué tan preocupado Atlas? Acaso no te interesa un nuevo reinado de los titanes- riendo mientras miraba fijo a los ojos de aquel titán gigante

-Astreo, sabes que soy más poderoso ¿Porqué me retas?- Seguro, furioso, y a la vez algo alterado preguntaba Atlas a Astreo

-jajaja demuéstralo- retando al titán gigante habló Astreo

-Así que los otros titanes pueden salir cuando quieran, Atlas ¿cuál es tu idea? Es evidente que no quieres gobernar a los humanos con los demás titanes, de ser así no atacarías a Astreo- confundido y esperando una respuesta lógica se dirigió Mü a Atlas

-Jajaja mortal, mataré a todos los titanes y gobernaré en la tierra y los humanos me obedecerán- riendo con pensamientos de esclavizar en su mente contestaba Atlas

-humanos… así que te interesa ser el líder de los humanos, patético- metiéndose en la conversación interrumpió Astreo

-Además como planeas derrotarnos, aún sin todo mi poder acabaré con tigo Atlas- Levantando su mano y acercándose a Atlas se encontraba el titán de los vientos y las estrellas

Astreo vestía una armadura blanca, con diseños dorados, los diseños representaban el viento, su casco rodeaba su rostro y se dibujaba una cruz en el centro de su frente su cabello café punteado hacia la derecha sobresalía, su capa que cubría la espalda de la armadura se ondeaba con el viento, el cosmos que comenzaba a liberar era impresionante, Atlas el gigante con una armadura azul algunos diseños dorados representaban los continentes, su casco también rodeaba su rostro y tenía una figura dorada con forma de estrella en su frente su cabello celeste punteado hacia la derecha pero más corto que el de Astreo también sobresalía de su casco, el gigante sacó un escudo tan grande como Astreo de color azul con aros dorados rodeándole, ambos titanes emanaban un cosmos impresionante y los caballeros se mantenían al margen la gran batalla estaba a punto de comenzar, Astreo levantó su mano contra Atlas y gritó…

La sangre cayó, ¿era el final? Luego de tantos golpes lanzados, uno solo de él afectó a ambos, el león había caído la sangre en el suelo lo demostraba, ¿de dónde pudo sacar tanto poder un espectro que antes era tan débil? El Pegaso también se encontraba herido postrado ante el espectro, Caronte se acercó confiado con su remo en su mano derecha

-Cortaré sus cabezas y se las daré a nuestro nuevo dios- levantando el remo sobre el cuello de Seiya se preparó Caronte. De repente Seiya agarra el remo del espectro con gran fuerza

-Ahora Aioria termina con esto- gritó Seiya

-PLASMA RELAMPAGO- al levantarse Aioria concentró su cosmos en el ataque y lo dirigió con gran fuerza hacia el guardián de la laguna Estigia, destrozando su armadura y acabando con él por completo

-¿Terminó?- se preguntaba Seiya

-Parece que esta vez no se levantará más- herido y agotado con la esperanza de haber acabado le decía Aioria a Seiya…

El látigo intentó golpearlo y juzgarlo Kanon permitió que el latigo envolviera su brazo izquierdo soportando el dolor, y Rune se confió sin embargo el ataque no había hecho efecto pues todo continuaba igual

-Es tu fin maldito caballero- con una sonrisa diabólica y una mirada fría con sed de matar amenazaba Rune al caballero de Géminis

-Cuando ataques, asegúrate de herir a tu rival- mientras sostenía el látigo de Rune y se levantaba le dijo Kanon al epectro

-C… ¿Cómo puedes estar de pie?- confundido y asustado estaba Rune con un caballero inmortal a su frente

-Es hora de terminar con tigo- dijo Kanon

-OTRA DIMENSIÓN- mientras apuntaba con su mano derecha a Rune y terminaba con la batalla

-veremos si eres capaz de volver, estás acabado- afirmó al final Kanon…

Los caballeros retrocedieron expectantes de lo que pudiese ocurrir con la batalla entre los titanes, el gigantesco cosmos de ambos era impresionante sin embargo antes de comenzar la pelea el cosmos de Astreo aumentó significativamente.

-Así que esos dos han sido derrotados, supongo que los atrasé lo suficiente, cuando lleguen aquí habré acabado con todos ustedes- En tono algo burlista habló Atlas

-Como lo supuse, tu reviviste a esos dos tipos y les diste de tu poder, impresionante Astreo, quiere decir que ves a los caballeros de Atenea como una amenaza, pero seré yo quien acabe con tigo maldito- se dirigió retando a Astreo el gran Atlas

Astreo levantó sus manos y luego apuntó a Atlas

-BRISA TITÁNICA- De repente la brisa salió de las manos de Astreo con gran potencia como si de un huracán se tratase dirigido a Atlas, pero Atlas interpuso su escudo en el ataque cubriéndose del mismo, la gran potencia del viento movió a Atlas dos metros atrás, pero él no sufrió daño alguno

-Pretendes herirme con ataques tan débiles Astreo, mejor piensa de nuevo antes de enfrentarme- Decía al levantar su escudo con su brazo derecho y concentraba su cosmos en su mano derecha

-ESCUDO DE PENITENCIA- Gritó Atlas dirigiendo su ataque con potencia al titán de la armadura blanca, se escuchó un lamento de dolor, y alguien cayó de rodillas…

Continuará…


End file.
